Yugi's Road Trip
by Half-Breed Ghost
Summary: Read the title. You have a summary. R+R ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: She don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
AnimaeGurl: Hey! I have another story.and it's a ROAD TRIP!  
  
Yugi: Why are we going on a road trip?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Well, I wanted to do something different!  
  
Yugi: Hmm.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Yugi: Are all the bags packed?  
  
Joey: Yup.  
  
Tea: I have all the food!  
  
Tristan: *snore*  
  
Yugi: Uhh.Joey? Could you wake up Tristan?  
  
Joey: Sure bud! *he walks over to Tristan and yells in his ear* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S BARNEY!  
  
Tristan: AHHHH! No Barney! No Barney!  
  
Yugi: O____o You're scared of.BARNEY?!?!?!  
  
Tristan: O.O The truth is revealed.  
  
Tea: Can we go already?  
  
Joey: Nope. Tristan needs to get out of his.uh."Barney Phase"  
  
Tristan: *in a fetal position* Barney's coming.Barney's coming.Barney's coming.  
  
Joey: You done yet, pal?  
  
Tristan: *leaps up* Sure am! ^_^  
  
Yugi Then let's go!  
  
Joey: Uh, Yuge? Who's gonna drive the car?  
  
Yugi: I will!  
  
Joey: No way. You're too short. No offense pal.  
  
Yugi: None taken! I'm short, and I like it! ^___^  
  
Tea: I'd rather have Yami.  
  
Tristan: *yawn* I will.  
  
Joey: You'd fall asleep at the wheel.  
  
Tea: I will!  
  
All *but Tea*: *in unison* NO!  
  
Tea: T______T  
  
*As we leave, we see Joey and Tristan arguing over driving duties*  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
AnimaeGurl: Well, how was that one?  
  
Yugi: Better than the last!  
  
AnimaeGurl: Uhh, what "last"?  
  
Yugi: Never mind.  
  
AnimaeGurl: I hope all you readers out there like this story! (sorry my last one was in such a bad format T_T I'll do better for my readers!) Could you please R+R, or Yugi's gonna cry.  
  
Yugi: *sniffle*  
  
AnimaeGurl: AAHHH! TOO CUTE! Please R+R NOW! YUGI'S TOO.CUTE!! 


	2. Umm where are we going?

Disclaimer: She don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
AnimaeGurl: YAAAY! I GOT REVIEWS! ^_____^ I'm da masta storywriter!  
  
Yugi: Umm, can we just see the next chappie?  
  
AnimaeGurl: What? Oh! Sure, Yugi! ^_______^  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Joey: *he won the who-gets-to-drive argument* Well, where are we going?  
  
Tristan: Uhh. . .hmm. I can't read this thing!  
  
Yugi: Why? *he looks at the way Tristan is holding the map*  
  
Tristan: See? It's completely illlega- illelgib- uhh. . .  
  
Tea: I think the word you're looking for is "illegible".  
  
Tristan: Yeah! What she said!  
  
Yugi: *laughs* No wonder you can't read it! It's upside down!  
  
Tristan: What? It was? Uhh. . .I mean. . .Sure it was! I knew that all along! I was just testing ya! ^_^U  
  
Tea: Yeah right.  
  
Tristan: *flips the map over* We could go to Tokyo!  
  
Yugi: Too crowded.  
  
Tea: And noisy.  
  
Tristan: Umm. . . we could go to Tokyo Disneyland!  
  
Yugi: Fine with me!  
  
Tea: Umm, can we go someplace else?  
  
Tristan: Why?  
  
Tea: Let's just say that I had a bad experience with Mickey Mouse the LAST time I went there. Now he gives me the heebie-jeebies.  
  
Tristan: Oh.  
  
Joey: Let's just go SOMEWHERE!  
  
Yugi: We could go. . .to EGYPT!  
  
Joey: Yuge, we're in a car.  
  
Yugi: So?  
  
Joey: Let's just say one has to FLY to get to Egypt.  
  
Yugi: Ohh. . .  
  
Tea: How about. . .umm. . .  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Tea: I lost it.  
  
Yugi: -_-U  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
AnimaeGurl: Well, what'd ya'all think?  
  
Yugi: Cool!  
  
Bakura: Can I be in this one?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Sure!  
  
Bakura: ^___________^ *does happy dance*  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Well, I hope you all like this one too! I NEED someplace for them to go. Could you add destination ideas in your reviews please? And presents! I need some torture devices for Marik for taking over Joey's MIND! If ya can't tell, I'm a Joey/Bakura fan. AND a Weevil/Marik/Yami Bakura basher! ^_^ Please R+R or the next chappie will be PRETTY boring! I'd also like to get a review from katinstyle2. If she's reading this, I want to tell her that I LOVE her Yugi's day out story! This story is based on that! ^_^  
  
~~**AnimaeGurl**~~ 


	3. California here we come! And we have not...

Disclaimer: She don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
AnimaeGurl: *is happily bapping Marik with her faerie wand from ACME-Rain |A/N: THANK YOU ACME-RAIN!!!| you see, she already used the Triforce Sword, but that got boring* ^____________^ I am a happy author!  
  
Yami Marik: *being bapped* I don't like this one little bit.  
  
Yami Bakura: You scare me when you're happy.  
  
AnimaeGurl: T_T You made me cry! Now I can use my author powers on you!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O Oh dear. . .  
  
AnimaeGurl: *snaps her fingers and Yami Bakura turns in to a cute little puppy |A/N: Did you know that evil yamis are allergic to cute and pink stuff?| which makes him allergic to himself*  
  
Yami Bakura: YIPE! BARK! BARK! BARK! *translation: WHEN I'M NOT A PUPPY ANYMORE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ANIMAEGURL!* ACHOO! *translation: ACHOO!*  
  
AnimaeGurl: *still bapping Marik with her faerie wand* ^___________________________^ I'm very happy!  
  
Marik: * still being bapped* I really don't like this at all.  
  
Joey: Can I chase him with my pink mallet I got from Lessa Wheeler?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Whatever floats your boat, Joey! ^_____^  
  
Joey: ^_______________________________________^  
  
Yami Marik: O_______o  
  
Marik: YAY! The dumb blonde is chasing my evil Yami!  
  
Yami Marik: Do you want to be banished to the Shadow Realm again, hikari?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Even if you wanted to you couldn't!  
  
Yami Marik *Still being chased* Why not?  
  
AnimaeGurl: You're under contract!  
  
Yami Marik: I'm WHAT?!  
  
AnimaeGurl: Can we just start the chappie? *Yami Bakura is no longer a puppy, and now AnimaeGurl is bapping HIM with the faerie wand* ^_____________________________^  
  
&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
*At the Tokyo International Airport*  
  
Yugi: What's our flight number?  
  
Joey: It's flight #447655821. Keep your shirt on.  
  
Tristan: *has fallen back asleep*  
  
Yugi: Uhh, Joey?  
  
Joey: Way ahead of ya. TRISTAN RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S BARNEY!  
  
Tristan: *wakes up and goes back into his "Barney phase"* O.o Barney's coming...Barney's coming...Barney's coming....  
  
Tea: Uhh, Joey? Why does Tristan go into these "Barney Phases"?  
  
Joey: Well, when me and Tristan *points to the man who is holding his knees and rocking back and forth* were both five years old, we went to this carnival, and a guy dressed up like, uhh, you-know-who, was there. Well all the time he chased Tristan around saying, "Give me a hug, little boy!" Well, Tristan got so scared, he couldn't leave his room for two weeks!  
  
Tea: Wow.  
  
Joey: Yeah, now these "Barney Phases" happen every once in a while.  
  
Tristan: *Barney Phase has stopped* Why did you tell her?  
  
Joey: Well, she asked!  
  
Tristan: -_-U  
  
Airport Employee: *over loudspeakers* Flight number, uhh, hang on. Let me check my schedule...here it is. As I was saying flight #447665821 is now boarding, again, flight #447655821 for San Francisco is now boarding.  
  
Yugi: That's our flight!  
  
Yami: Well, let's go.  
  
Yugi: AH! Where'd you come from?  
  
Yami: I simply came out of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi: Oh. You know, a little WARNING would be nice.  
  
Yami: Okay.  
  
&@#&@#&@#&@#&@#&@#&@#&@#&@#&@#&@#&@#  
  
*On the plane to San Francisco*  
  
*Joey and Tristan's row*  
  
Joey: When's lunch? I'm hungry!  
  
Tristan: You just had three and a half bags of those little salted peanuts, four bags of mini-pretzels, and to top it all off, FOURTEEN bags of MARSHMALLOWS! How can you still be hungry?!?!?  
  
Joey: Ummmm...  
  
*Tea and Yugi's row (A/N: Yami was so scared to fly that he went back in the Puzzle*  
  
Tea: You know Yugi, this reminds me of the time Yami and me spent the day together.  
  
Yugi: Does it?  
  
Tea: Yeah! I mean, hanging out with your friends and having fun, what's more cool than that?  
  
Yugi: Ummm, dueling?  
  
Tea: Hmmm, good point.  
  
#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%  
  
*in California*  
  
Yugi: Well, now what?  
  
Joey: What do you want to do?  
  
Tea: Let's look at that map and see what there is to do.  
  
Tristan: I think I ate too many peanuts...  
  
$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&  
  
AnimaeGurl: Well, how was that chappie?  
  
Joey: Not bad.  
  
Tristan: Why do I get picked on with these "Barney Phases"?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Cause...umm...I don't know.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Well I hope you all like this chappie! Could you give me ideas for some things for them to do in San Francisco? See, I don't live in California; I live on the EAST coast. And the YGO cast and ME would like some presents and, it's Yugi's b-day tomorrow! So ALL of my wonderful reviewers are invited to a KARAOKE party! And the main thing on Yugi's b-day wish list is a...teddy bear. So, please come if you can! Oh! And in the next chappie, I need reviewers for a Yugi fan attack, so I am now accepting volunteers! Please R+R!  
  
~~**AnimaeGurl**~~ 


End file.
